Platform management may be facilitated using either in-band tools or out-of-band (OOB) tools. A typical in-band tool comprises an agent that is hosted by an operating system (OS) running on a given platform. A central management server may be used to interact with the agents running on various platforms to perform remote management. OOB tools, on the other hand, enable platform management to be performed without OS complicity, providing platform-independent support. OOB tools may include a separate management processor that is employed to perform various management operations independent of the host (OS). While this independence may enable management when the host OS ceases to function or is in a powered off state, it also isolates the OOB tools from various settings and configurations.